A wide variety of panty hangers are presently known to comprise an integral plastic frame having a hook portion and a body portion, the latter having generally horizontally extending wing portions. Each wing portion has a gripping finger structure at its free end. Examples of such hangers are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,738,549 and 4,623,079.
From applicants, perspective, known panty hangers exhibit less than desired gripping finger structure. Thus, the hanging function is in the vertical plane of the hangers and depends, in the prior art structures on frictional engagement of the panty waistband and the finger structure, arising from the elasticity of the waistband and the strength of the gripping structure. Additional retention function would evidently be desirable.